harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Famous Witches and Wizards Cards
Famous Witch and Wizard Trading Cards first appear in the video game version of . Like all video game Easter eggs they are often hidden in places that are either difficult to reach or to navigate. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone for PC Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone for Playstation Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Console Version (PS2/Xbox/Gamecube) Note: These are the locations of the individual cards in the game. There are also Wizard Card packs available in the game so you can obtain duplicates in order to trade for other cards that you can't get anywhere else. Unlike the console version of Chamber of Secrets, the cards that are traded are very easy to reobtain, making it easier to get all 101 cards. A lot of the cards can be found either in desks or in chests in various classrooms. Similar to the other Harry Potter games, collecting wizard cards gradually increases Harry's health. In this game, however, it takes 20 cards to increase his health instead of 10. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for PC There are a total of 101 Wizard Cards: 50 Bronze, 40 Silver, and 11 Gold. For every 10 Bronze Wizard Cards found, Harry's health increases by one health bar, for a maximum total of 6. For every 10 Silver Wizard Cards found, a key is unlocked to the Wizard Card Challenge room on the 1st Floor, which is where the 11 bonus Gold Wizard Cards are found. [[Whomping Willow|'Whomping Willow']] 'Hogwarts Grounds (Night and/or Day)' Note: Some Wizard Cards either appear only at night or only during the day. In other words, the ones that appear on the grounds at night are gone during the day. The only times you can visit the Hogwarts grounds at night during the game are at the beginning right after the Whomping Willow or later on, on the way to the Forbidden Forest. 'Entrance Hall and Corridors (Including Dungeons)' 'Grand Staircase' 'Rictusempra Challenge' 'Skurge Challenge' 'Bicorn Horn Quest' 'Diffindo Challenge' 'Boomslang Skin Quest' 'Dumbledore's Office' 'A Bit of Goyle Quest' 'Slytherin Common Room' 'Spongify Challenge' 'Forbidden Forest' 'Chamber of Secrets' 'Gold Wizard Card Challenge' The following are bonus Gold Wizard Cards that are found by completing the challenge on the first floor once all 40 of the Silver Wizard Cards have been found. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for Console (PS2/Xbox/Gamecube) Note: Almost half of the locations are different from the PS2 ones in the Xbox and Gamecube versions. The Gamecube version has an exclusive feature where if you link it to the Game Boy Advance version of the game, you can go inside Gringotts and earn duplicates of some of the cards. The Xbox and Gamecube versions do not have cards stored in the Confiscated Items Storeroom. Also, the Charms Classroom is called the "Incendio Challenge Chamber" in the Xbox and Gamecube versions. However, the cards that are traded and the way they are reobtained is the same throughout the PS2, Xbox, and Gamecube versions. Differences in the locations (if applicable) are described in the information section. For every 10 cards collected, Harry's health/stamina is increased by a little bit each time. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Console Version (PS2/Gamecube and Xbox) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban for PC Asterisks denote cards that need to be found at a certain part of the game as part of the main story and can be considered missable Quidditch Cards (Gamecube/PS2/PC/Xbox) Main Article: Instead of having Famous Witches and Wizard Cards, Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup has Quidditch Cards that are unlocked by completing certain challenges/tasks. Unlocking a Quidditch Card also unlocks certain abilities in the game. For example, unlocking a Beaters card unlocks the ability to use Bludgers in the game. 'Unlockables' Nimbus 2001 difficulty: collect 35 Quidditch Cards Firebolt difficulty: collect 50 Quidditch Cards Bulgaria Quidditch Team: collect 65 Quidditch Cards Queerditch Marsh: complete World Cup mode for the first time on any difficulty using any team [[Hufflepuff|'Hufflepuff']] [[Ravenclaw|'Ravenclaw']] [[Gryffindor|'Gryffindor']] [[Slytherin|'Slytherin']] 'Hogwarts Special Cards' Behind the scenes *These Cards and Chocolate Frog Cards are basically the same cards, however this separate article covers the cards as they can be found in the games; around many strange and difficult to reach places at Hogwarts and other areas. See also *Chocolate Frog Cards Chocolate Frog Cards